Demon Princess in Disguise
by confusionprincess
Summary: She was an innocent new girl, he was the arrogent idiot that wouldn't leave her alone. One night he followed her home and saw sumthing he never expected, his innocent bookworm transforming into a bloodthirsty demon. How is that possible? R&R!


**I know this story isn't going to be very good, but it is my first one so don't be too cruel. It starts out kind of typical, but it does get better. I did delete this story once , but i realized my mistake and have promised myself and now you, I WILL NOT DELETE ANOTHER FANFIC UNLESS I GET NOTHING BUT BAD REVIEWS! **

**Disclaimer: If i really did own InuYasha, don't you think i would put what happens in the story into the actual show? Its called common sense people**

* * *

Of course, on the first day of school Kagome ends up getting lost. You can't really blame her; Shikon High was one of the largest schools in the world, with the largest library in all of Japan.

That's the reason Kagome wanted to go here in the first place, but she was starting to think her love of books was going to be her down fall.

While trying to find her Homeroom, Kagome overheard someone yelling and the sound of fists against metal. She turned the corner to see where the noise was coming from when she found her self lying on her back in the middle of the hall.

The sourse of her fall was standing next to her with a deep frown on his face. Beautiful, long silver hair carressed his soft skin, and, although filled with anger, his golden eyes were gorgeous enough for Kagome to go crazy if she looked into them for too long.

"Watch where I'm going, wench! I could've gotten hurt."

The handsome stranger's harsh voice awoke Kagome from her trance. He may look good, but he was definately the kind of guy she would want to stay away from.

She didn't say anything, only picked up her schedule and started looking for her class again. Luckily it was the first day of school and she didn't need to carry anything else.

Just as Kagome was about to walk away she felt a strong hand grab her upper-arm.

"I was talking to you."

Something told her this guy ment bussiness.

She did the first thing that came to her mind: she balled her hand into a fist without the boy noticing, raised her fist and punched him directly in the nose.

The surprise attack had made him drop her arm and the second he did she ran like hell was chasing after her. She turned a corner and stopped running when she relized he could no longer see her.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Hey, InuYasha! How's it goin'! I saw you trying to grope that girl just now. Not as easy as it looks, is it?"

InuYasha let go of his now bleeding nose to look at his best, and very perverted, friend.

"Miroku,you know it isn't like that. She ran into me and didn't apologize. She tried to walk off without saying anything." InuYasha explained to the monk-like leenager.

With a disbelieving look one his face, Miroku turned in the direction the girl had run.

He started to walk over there when he suddenly remembered something. "InuYasha, what were you doing in the halway? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

InuYasha was reluctant to tell him he had been letting his anger out on the lockers. His rival, Koga, had gotten on his bad side again.

"I was considering whether or not to skip class."

It was partly true. Unfortunetly, Koga had heard him thinking aloud and threatened to go to the principal.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Finally, Kagome had found her History class. She knocked and waited for the teacher to open the door.

She stepped into the classroom and looked around at her peers, there were alot of people staring at her, probably because she was late and had just inturrupted the teacher's first lecture.

"Class, this is Kagome Higurashi.She is new to this school district and I would like you all to be kind to her. Kagome, you may take a seat."

Her new teacher was an old family friend of Kagome's and obviously wanted the other students to at least not pressure her into talking too much.

She didn't like talking to people she wasn't friends with so it was pretty hard for her to make new ones, but she had Sango and that was all the friends she needed**(I'll explain more about Sango later).**

Kagome took a seat towards the back of the class and listened as the lecture continued. Against all of her hoping the silver haired boy had suddenly walked through the door.

'Great just when I thought I was safe I end up with the same class as him.'

"Well if it isn't Miss Punch the First Guy She Sees. Oh, I'm sorry, I ment to say Mister.(**I know lame joke but he isn't exactly super smart okay.)**

The class busted out laughing at the rude comment from the suave class clown.

Kagome couldn't take people laughing at her, she had had enough of that during her childhood.

She stood and looked directly into his eyes, the, without warning, she punched him again, giving him a fresh nosebleed.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

She had punched him again.

This girl was really getting on his nerves.

Without thinking he had slapped her hard with the back of his hand.

The entire classroom grew completely quiet, except for the crying girl, now lying on the floor, holding her cheek.

He hadn't ment to hit her that hard, he didn't even mean to hit her at all, only to scare her.

Now the teacher was giving them both detention slips for violence in class, but was also tyring to get them to go to the nurse before they did anything else.

Everyone was giving him cold looks as he passed by, making InuYasha feel worse. The beautiful girl was now too afraid to even look at him and to top it all off his nose was still bleeding!

The nurse had gotton InuYasha's nose to stop bleeding and now he was walking toward the detention hall.

He didn't even know the name of the girl walking beside him, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Everytime he would look at her she would cringe as though he were about to hit her again.

It was almost enough to make **him** cry. Had he really hurt her so bad that even his gaze opon her was enough to frighten her?

Even though she was walking three feet away, they might as well live on different planets.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Kagome still couldn't believe he had slapped her.

They were sitting in detention, no teacher around, and he kept looking at her.

It scared her whenever he would turn to look at her because she couldn't help but think he was going to do it again.

"I'm really sorry I did that to you. I didn't mean it, somehow I just lost control of my body for that split second and by the time i gained control it was too late. My name is InuYasha by the way."

Kagome was ripped from her thoughts when the boy had suddenly started talking. She was about to apologize for punching him when the teacher walked in and demanded silence.

* * *

**If anyone can guess what is going to happen in the next chapter I'll update faster and you'll get 50 points(hint: i'm bringing in a different character)! Press the little review button at the bottom of the page to make me happy :p**


End file.
